jamie and fancy book 2
by jeaninereach
Summary: last one of this series plse review


Jamie and fancy book 2

It is getting closer to the wedding and fancy and Jamie have been getting everything ready. They cant wait. Jamie was still worried because he still thinks that fancy still thinks that he is not good enough. He is afraid of her leaving him. He never felt as safe with a woman as much as fancy.

It was late at night and Jamie and fancy were sleeping. While they were sleeping Jamie was having a bad dream. It was about fancy leaving him and he was begging her to stay and to give him another chance.

He was screaming and crying in his sleep. Fancy woke up and saw him having a bad dream. She woke him up. She said Jamie baby come on I am right here baby wake up. Jamie jumped up with fear. He looked at fancy and said I am ok just had a bad dream.

Fancy said I wont leave you baby I am here. Is that what your dream was about? Jamie said girl how did you know? Fancy said you were screaming it in your sleep baby. Do you want to talk about it? Jamie said no its ok, thanks though.

Fancy said ok well try to go back to sleep. Jamie said yea ok I love you. Fancy said I love you to. Soon fancy fell right to sleep but Jamie was up. He was wide awake. So he got up and decided to go and sit on the couch. He ended up falling asleep there.

Soon morning had come. Fancy woke up and saw that Jamie was gone. So she got up out of the bed and went into the living room and she saw Jamie laying on the couch. He looked so upset. So she went over and gave him a kiss and said morning baby.

Jamie said morning. He didn't sound like himself but she just shrugged it off for now. So fancy got ready for work and then she said bye and left. Jamie got dressed and went over to the hotel to see if fancy wanted to go out to lunch.

When he got there he was looking at something on the desk and he dropped it. So he went to pick it up. As he bent down Braxton and fancy came out of the room behind the desk. Braxton said so you ready for the wedding? Fancy said I think so.

Braxton said you ready to live with Jamie for the rest of your life? They both were laughing not knowing that Jamie was listing to them. Fancy said while she was laughing, its going to be long and rough but I think I can handle it.

Braxton said I give you credit because when he walks through the hotel door I hide. He always finds me though. Fancy was laughing and said yea I know what you mean. That's Jamie for you. They both kept laughing.

They went back in to the back room still laughing. Jamie then got up and said that is it I need to get out of here for a while, they wont care, they wont even know I am gone. I know they wont miss me. So he left the hotel and went back to fancy's and packed a bag.

He was going to visit his mom for a while. He left a note for fancy to read. So Jamie left and went to the airport and got a ticket and then he was on the next flight to Texas. He boarded the plain and he new what he was doing was the right thing.

Fancy got back home and saw the note. She read it and then she went to the hotel and showed it to Braxton. It read hey baby, I went to visit my mom for a while. I figured I would get out your way for awhile. I herd you and Braxton talking at the hotel. I went to see if you wanted lunch and I dropped something and I went to pick it up and I herd you guys talking and laughing.

So I just wanted to say don't worry about it. I will be back soon I love you and tell everyone I said hi – Jamie. Braxton finished reading the letter and he said so let me guess we are going to Texas? Fancy said I have our tickets already. We leave in 2 hours.

Braxton said ok and packed a bag and they both went to the air port.

Back with Jamie he arrived at his moms house. He said hello to her and they caught up on some stuff. Jamie then went into his room and laid down. He fell asleep but he had that same bad dream again.

Fancy and Braxton arrived at his moms house while he was sleeping. They herd him screaming and fancy said o no he is having another bad dream. So they ran into his room. He fell off of his bed. Fancy said baby are you ok?

Jamie said fancy, Braxton what are you doing here? O man I must have gone crazy. I am dreaming aren't I? Here slap me and I will wake up. He was freaking out. Fancy was laughing and saying baby this isn't a dream and you are not crazy. So calm down.

Jamie said girl what are you doing here? I came here to give you all a break not for you all to follow me. Fancy said baby we did not mean what we said in a bad way you have to believe me. Jamie said I know baby its cool. I promise you that I am ok.

Now come on and get some sleep. You all are leaving tomorrow and I am staying till the end of the week. Ok? Fancy said no Jamie we are staying with you and we will fly back together. Braxton said wait I thought you hated to fly Jamie?

Jamie said I do. But you all needed a break so I had to do what I had to do. Braxton said well how did you stay calm? Jamie said I took a sleeping pill. They all laughed while he said that was the only thing I could think of to keep me calm.

Fancy said well you will have us. Jamie said nope you are leaving tomorrow I am staying. Braxton said no you are not Jamie, you are coming back with us and that is final. Jamie said don't I have a say in this? fancy and Braxton both said no!

Jamie said you guys are unfair, you know that right? They all laughed and said yea we no and we don't have to be fair. Jamie said ok fine. How about this I will come back with you guys tomorrow and then we can plan everything out for the wedding.

Fancy came over and put her arms around him and gave him a hug and a kiss and said that is a great idea baby. Jamie smiled and then kissed her back. So soon the night had arrived and everyone went to bed. They had an early flight in the morning.

Once morning had come they all got up and packed there things up. Jamie said bye mom I will see you at the wedding I love you. She said I love you to Jamie and I don't want to see you again until the wedding.

Jamie laughed and said ok fine. So they all left and went to the airport. The entire flight Jamie held on to fancy so he would stay calm. The flight was not that long though. They landed and got off the plain and went back to the hotel.

A few weeks went by and soon it was time for the big day. It was there wedding day. Fancy was getting ready in one room and Jamie was getting ready in another. Jamie went to the church and waited for fancy to arrive.

She had soon arrived. She looked amazing and as she was walking down she said I love you to Jamie and h smiled and said it back. Before they knew it they were married. There wedding was amazing.

They went to new York so fancy could start her new job. Braxton stayed and he owns part of the hotel which he was very happy about. Fancy and Jamie had a great time as husband and wife. They both had everything. They were happy and as for Jamie he did not have to worry about fancy leaving.


End file.
